Known in the art is a system for prevention or treatment of open-angle glaucoma and presbyopia. The system comprises an active electrode implanted into the region of the ciliary muscle and electrically connected to an r.f. radiation receiver or a self-contained generator, both of which are capable of shaping electric stimuli. The electromagnetic field receiver or the self-contained generator is enclosed in a case, which is to be implanted subcutaneously in the temporal region, or into the solera, said case serving as a passive electrode, while a source of r.f. radiation serves as an electromagnetic field radiator, said source being situated outside the receiver and spaced somewhat apart therefrom. For the purpose of electrostimulation the aforesaid source shapes aperiodic pulses having a duration of 20 ms, a pulse repetition period of 1 to 3 s, and an interelectrode current of 1 .mu.A and over (U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,691).
However, the device discussed above fails to combine electric stimuli, magnetic field and r.f. radiation for stimulation and is not adapted for improvement of visual functions in cases of affected optic nerve and retina.
One state-of-the-art method for treatment of atrophy of the optic nerve by its direct electrostimulation is known to comprise a neurosurgical procedure aimed at treatment of the intracranial portion of the optic nerve, removal of the pathologic focus, and implantation of electrodes into the optic nerve, electrostimulation being carried out through said electrodes (SU, A, 044283). However, application of the method involves a complicated and injury-inflicting neurosurgical procedure, indications for the method are much restricted, and repeated treatment courses are impracticable.
One more prior-art method for treatment of retinal dystrophy by exposing the eyeball to the effect of a static magnetic field consists in that a permanent magnet having an area of 5 to 7 cm.sup.2 and magnetic induction of 0.15 to 0.2 T is applied, with its south pole, to the temporal region so that the magnet axis be aligned with a horizontal straight line passing through the external angle of the orbital margin, the treatment session lasting 15 to 20 minutes (SU, A, 1204211).
However, the method in question involves consecutive treatment of each eye separately, since simultaneous treatment of both eyes impairs their rheo-ophthalmic characteristics. Besides, the effect of a static magnetic field on the retina is of low efficacy, while the duration of treatment is too long.
Known in the present state of the art is also a method for sight restoration in cases of affected optic nerve, said method consisting in that electrostimulation is carried out through two electrodes, one of which is introduced into the optic nerve at the point of its emergence from the eyeball, while the other electrode is applied perilimbically and electrostimulation is effected by a number of trains of pulses, each having a duration of 250 to 1000 .mu.s, a frequency of 25 to 100 Hz, and an intensity of 1 to 800 .mu.A, the duration of a pulse burst being 10 to 60 s and the number of pulse bursts per train being 5 to 7, the delivery of pulses being effected in packets of five pulses in each at spacing of one second (U.S. Pat. No. 4603691).
However, introduction of an electrode into the optic nerve is a technically sophisticated and injury-inflicting procedure. Moreover, the method under consideration makes impossible repeated treatment, since the electrodes are to be removed and their reimplantation is impracticable.
In addition, a disadvantage common to all the methods discussed above resides in that only magnetic or electric stimulation is made use of for treatment.